Gekkyūden Hyūga
is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. He is and direct descendant of and is also and member of the branch house. Background Gekkyūden has always been strictly instructed to follow the rules of his clan, and so always protect the main house. Thus, soon after becoming a genin he was instructed by the Hyūga clan elder to train with the clan's children who were still in the academy. When became Chūnin, Gekkyūden left his role as helper of the Hyūga Clan's children and devoted himself entirely to the missions that he was ordered by the Hokage. Just as he became chūnin, Gekkyūden had no trouble being recognized by the Hokage and be promoted to jōnin. So Gekkyūden started to take the most difficult missions and from there realized that nothing was as easy as he imagined. Being jōnin, Gekkyūden could be nominated to become the sensei of a trio of young genins. The first time was called up to be sensei, Gekkyūden flunked all his students, which meant that he was not called for a long time. Meanwhile, the Hokage decided to summon him once more to be the sensei a young trio of genins. Personality As has always been surrounded by the ninja rules, limits and orders to be fulfilled, Gekkyūden became a man very focused on the rules and wishes of his superiors, so he considers as a priority to bring glory and success to his village and also educate and train the future generation of Hyūgas. Even without skills in formulating a good joke, those who live with Gekkyūden does not get bored with his severity because they admire him most of all, especially knowing that, even considering the good of the mission is important, Gekkyūden would never abandon his companions and friends. Abilities Being a renowned Hyūga clan ninja and being recognized by his elders, Gekkyūden is considered a powerful ninja. Since his days as a pre-teen he dominated his clan important jutsus as the Gentle Fist and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. But one of his biggest challenges has always been master an old jutsu created by the deceased Hinata Hyūga, one of the most powerful ninja clan Hyūga who proved that despite not having the self-confidence to show leadership towards the other, could become important and critical to the future of Konoha. Only because of the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is that Gekkyūden's strength is contested, since his rebellious and troubled younger brother can use the powerful technique. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Gekkyūden possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the . Trivia * Gekkyūden (月宮殿) means "moon palace". * His hobbies are playing Ko shogi and Go. Quotes * (To the Hokage) "Those who don't understand the real meaning of what being a ninja won't be approved by me. For they be worthy of becoming ninja from Konoha they should know that for the village grow strong they need to be strong too, but they need someone by your side that they can trust."